La fábula del corderito y los tres lobos
by LadyLoba
Summary: En la hora más tranquila de la tarde, la ruidosa llegada de dos miembros del Bad Touch Trio a la casa de su tercer mosquetero pondrá a prueba sus habilidades para... ser buenos padres. México & el BTT, dedicado a Flannya. Denle una oportunidad y muchos reviews!


_**La Fábula del Corderito y los Tres Lobos**_

…

Era la hora de la siesta. En la casa, había un silencio casi total, pues ni los sirvientes se atrevían a interrumpir con sus labores un momento tan especial y casi sagrado entre las costumbres del dueño o más bien tutor de la casa; a ésas horas, Antonio, el hombre castaño de ojos verdes, estaba de pie delante de una pequeña cuna donde dormitaba una niñita morena, vestida con un largo ropón blanco bordado de amarillo y que tenía un pulgar metido en la boca. Aquélla niña era su adoración, no concebía la vida sin tener bajo su cuidado a la pequeña criatura que tantos pesares y dichas le había traído; distraídamente, acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de la menor y sonreía, disfrutando de la pacífica visión de la infante durmiendo el sueño de los inocentes que no temen nada en el mundo.

-Oh, mi pequeña y hermosa princesa… -suspiró soñadoramente sin dejar de acariciar la oscura cortina de cabellos sedosos.

Apartó cuidadosamente su mano; la menor suspiró y se quedó quieta, todavía con el pulgar dentro de su boquita pero profundamente dormida, y del mismo modo, Antonio se las arregló para llegar silenciosamente hasta la puerta, dispuesto a salir para tomar su siesta y no despertar a su hija. Alcanzó la perilla y le dio vuelta…

Pero la puerta se abrió por sí misma con un fuerte empujón.

-¡El hermano mayor ha llegado, mes amis!

-¡Y el asombroso yo también!

-¡¿Pero qué coños les sucede a los dos?! –bramó Antonio enardecido al reconocer a sus dos amigos. Francia, bien vestido como de costumbre y Prusia, no menos glamoroso pero sí un poco más sencillo en su vestimenta, sonreían muy ufanos codo a codo.

-Hemos venido a visitarte, por supuesto, mon ami, hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos ya… ¿qué ya no significamos nada para ti? –se lamentó Francis, mordiendo sus puños con gesto dramático.

-No es eso, es que… -empezó a excusarse el español, pero Gilbert lo apartó con un empujón y penetró a la recámara.

-¡Qué gustos los tuyos, España! ¿Cortinitas blancas? ¿Y qué es ese aroma tan dulzón? Parece… talco… Kesesesese, ¿te estás uniendo a la moda de las pelucas? –se burló mientras dirigía sus pasos despreocupadamente a la cuna.

-¡Oh no! ¡Gilbert, no te acerques…!

-¿Porqué no? –sin ninguna consideración, Gilbert apartó de un manotazo la delicada tela transparente que cubría la cuna.

-¡Gilbert, no…! –gritó Antonio, pero el prusiano había dejado de reírse. Tenía los ojos rojizos clavados en la minúscula figura dentro de la cuna, que seguía durmiendo como si nada. no es que él fuera un insensible, pero ahora que veía bien a la bebé, recordó de pronto cuando su propio hermano era tan pequeño que debían llevarlo en brazos por todas partes.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué hay ahí, chéri? –preguntó Francis, entrando también y deteniéndose delante de la cuna. A los pocos segundos, su rostro se iluminó. -¡Mon Dieu! Qué linda criatura… oui, es tan bonita y suave… De hecho y pensándolo bien… -añadió con un tono de voz que no auguraba nada bueno. –es tan belle que merece ser territorio francés…

-Bah, no es ni la mitad de asombrosa de lo que mein bruder es. –gruñó pomposamente el prusiano. –Además se ve muy flacucha, ¿qué acaso no la alimentas, Antonio?

-Oigan, en serio… déjenla dormir, es su hora de siesta. –protestó el español, mirando con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a sus amigos. No era algo que dijera en voz alta muy seguido, y menos delante de ellos dos, pero no soportaba que otras naciones se acercaran a su colonia, la sola idea lo hacía verse invadido de una ira homicida.

-¿Y cómo dices que se llama, Espagne? –le cuestionó Francis.

-Nueva España…

-Nouvelle-Espagne… -repitió Francis. –Hmm… es un nombre adecuado para una criatura tan pequeña como ella… y tan bonita… Aunque Nouvelle-France le quedaría mejor, es más femenino… más bello… hon hon hon~

-¡No empieces con eso! –siseó amenazadoramente el español.

-Kesesese… Sólo es una colonia, Francis, no tiene nada de asombroso. –repuso Gilbert sin notar la mirada de intenso odio que le dirigía Antonio.

-Pero mon ami, sólo mírala… nunca habías visto a una colonia tan bonita y frágil… Oui, se ve tan vulnerable e inocente ahí… -el francés estiró un brazo hacia la cuna, ante el desconcierto de Gilbert y el cada vez más grande repudio de Antonio hasta que tocó con la punta de su dedo la rechoncha mejilla de la niñita. –Es tan suave… ooh tan suave…

Siguió pinchando su mejilla unas cuantas veces más hasta que de pronto, la joven colonia empezó a revolverse en sueños, gimoteando molesta.

-¡Oye, déjala en paz! –gruñó Antonio, apresurándose a quitar con un empujón a Francis.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Nueva España abrió sus ojitos, de hermoso color dorado y, haciendo pucheros, miró a los tres hombres que la observaban fijamente. El terror de ver tantos ojos sobre ella terminó por hacerla romper en llanto.

-Ooh, scheisse… -se quejó Gilbert, tapándose los oídos.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, bestia! –reclamó Antonio.

-¿Moi? La petite se despertó por tus gritos. –repuso Francis, visiblemente ofendido. Y mientras tanto, la criatura no cesaba de llorar. Echando una mirada asesina a los dos entrometidos, el español tomó en brazos a su colonia y empezó a mecerla dulcemente.

-Duérmete, princesa… anda, duerme…

Pero la niña reventó en más llanto, mirando con enfado y pesar a su padre.

-Hon hon hon… Mon ami, no sabes cuidar bebés por lo que veo… -se mofó Francis.

-Y supongo que tú sí.

-Oh claro… todo lo que es bello es de mi jurisdicción. Permíteme…

Antonio no supo bien en qué momento el francés le arrebató a la nena, pero cuando menos lo esperaba ya éste la sostenía amorosamente contra su pecho, acariciando con ternura las mejillas de la menor.

-_Ah vous dirai je, maman, ce qui cause mon tourment_… -canturreó mientras tanto, atrayendo la atención de la pequeña que fijó sus ojos húmedos en la cara del desconocido con suma curiosidad. - _Papa veut que je raisonne__, __comme une grande personne__. __Moi je sais que les bonbons valent mieux que la raison._

Nueva España bostezó, acurrucándose en los brazos del francés con aire tranquilo y confiado. Antonio suspiró aliviado mientras Francis, feliz de su éxito, mecía alegremente a la pequeña.

-C'est magnifique! ¡Miren qué pronto arregló el hermano mayor nuestro problema! Oh, mon Nouvelle-Espagne, eres tan tierna, tan bonita… tan suave y apretujable… oui, me gustaría mucho que…

A cada instante, su voz sonaba más macabra, por decir lo menos. La niña, que había estado sonriendo tranquila, se quedó mirando al hombre que la sujetaba con desconfianza, incluso Antonio y Gilbert parecían no dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Eh… Francis…

-Serías un magnífico territorio francés, Nouvelle-Espagne… ¿a que sí? –añadió sonriendo maniáticamente. Asustada, la niña soltó un fuerte bramido y pataleó desesperada, haciendo que el francés la soltara. Antonio lanzó un grito de horror y se abalanzó intentando salvarla de la caída, pero Gilbert se le había adelantado y mientras el español caía pecho a tierra (o más bien cara a tierra), el prusiano miraba con sorna a la sollozante criatura.

-Ya no hacen a los bebés como antes, esta niña llora demasiado… ¡Ah! Ya sé…

Con cuidado, el prusiano depositó a la menor sobre la cama y se arrodilló delante de ella.

-Eh… Gilbert, mon ami, ¿qué haces?

-Le enseñaré un asombroso juego a esta pequeña. –tomó las manos de la novohispana, quien había dejado parcialmente de llorar y sólo unas cuantas lágrimas seguían brillando en sus mejillas. Con cuidado y destreza, Gilbert empezó a chocar sus manos con las de la menor, y en poco tiempo ella misma siguió su ritmo, mientras el albino canturreaba en alemán con una sonrisita de satisfacción. La misma niña soltó una risita alegre y Antonio, una vez más, suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias, Gilbert, eres muy bueno en esto.

-Kesesese… el asombroso yo no necesita hacer otra cosa que usar sus habilidades, mira lo fácil que ha sido domar a esta niñita. –con aire distraído y burlón, el prusiano empezó a mover las manos de tal modo que picoteaba las mejillas y la nariz de Nueva España, y ésta intentaba defenderse de él a punta de manotazos. –Kesese… eres muy lenta, niña, no servirás para la guerra si eres así de debilucha, kesesesese… ¡AAAAAAH!

Harta del abuso del mayor, la novohispana le tiró una fuerte mordida en la mano, con tal fuerza que aunque apenas le estaban saliendo los dientes logró aferrarse al prusiano, quien gimoteó de dolor y empezó a sacudir su mano intentando soltarla.

-¡No hagas eso, la lastimarás! –protestó Antonio, arrojándose sobre Gilbert mientras Francis intentaba arrancarle a la niña de la mano.

-¡Scheisse, tu hija está poseída! ¡AAAAAAGH!

Con un fuerte tirón, Gilbert cayó sobre Antonio, y Francis se fue de espaldas sujetando triunfante y en alto a la pequeña novohispana, quien luego de aquél episodio estaba más inconsolable que nunca y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas de forma incontenible.

Harto, Antonio se quitó de encima al prusiano, dirigiéndose hacia Francis mientras mascullaba insultos.

-Joder con ustedes, sólo llegan a poner mal las cosas… ¡Dame a mi hija! –gruñó arrancándole a la menor de las manos al francés. –Oh, mi niña… -suspiró, viendo los ojos de su colonia llenos de lágrimas y con la carita enrojecida. Amorosamente, la sujetó contra su pecho y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras canturreaba en voz baja, apenas lo suficientemente clara para que Nueva España lo oyera:

_Mi corazón_

_Mi dulce amor_

_Duerme tranquila y sin miedo_

_Mi corazón_

_Mi bendición_

_No temas, que estoy contigo_

_Nada malo a ti te ocurrirá_

_Papi te quiere y cuida_

_Cielo y mar te vigilan…_

_Duerme mi sol_

_Duerme mi luz _

_Mi corazón te cuidará…_

Al ritmo de la canción de cuna, Nueva España bostezó y cerró poco a poco sus ojitos. Antonio besó las mejillas de la pequeña y la meció hasta que cayó otra vez en el sueño profundo. Con mucha suavidad, la depositó sobre la cuna, la arropó amorosamente y cubrió su pequeño lecho con la blanca tela transparente, sonriendo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras veía a la menor dormir pacíficamente. No había nada en ese mundo que adorara más que a la colonia que con tanto sufrimiento y pesar logró salvar de la muerte prematura a la que sus propias correrías por poco la condenan. Y mientras tanto, ni Francis ni Gilbert se atrevieron a quebrar la dulzura de aquél cuadro de amor sincero, sorprendidos y conmovidos en el fondo con la devoción que el español le profesaba a una criatura tan frágil.

-Und… ¿cómo dices que se llama? –preguntó tímidamente Gilbert. Antonio sonrió.

-María. Su nombre es María.

-Marie, qué nombre tan bonito. –suspiró Francis. -¡Hey!

Discretamente (o sea, a empujones), Gilbert sacó a Francis de la recámara y él mismo salió, dirigiéndole un gesto de despedida al español y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Antonio se quedó delante de la cama, mirando embelesado a la pequeña durmiente.

-Te amo, mi pequeña princesa… -musitó antes de, por fin, calladamente, salir de la recámara de la menor, que estaba perdida en un sueño pacífico arrullada por el murmullo del viento vespertino y por aquélla canción de cuna que no habría de olvidar nunca.

_**Fin**_

…

_Siento la demora pero en fin… la inspiración nomás no llegaba Dx Este es el one shot solicitado por __**Flannya **__al ser la ganadora del concurso que hice hace mucho xD jaja, espero que te guste._

_Por cierto, aquí están los links necesarios para las canciones del día de hoy:_

_La canción de Francis: _/watch?v=NO-ecxHEPqI

_Canción de cuna de España (ésta me la inventé yo, pero pueden leerla conforme a las notas de la música y sale n.n): _/watch?v=a7yZvbGVjG0

_Ahora, ¿qué les pareció el one shot? ¿Comentarios, felicitaciones, créditos, jitomatazos? Recuerden, por cada review que dejan donaremos un euro para pagarle terapia a Nueva España, porque con esos "tíos" que tiene ha de sufrir (yo no sufriría, eso es seguro *¬*) ¡Adiosito!_


End file.
